


Manicures and Blow Jobs

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gives Sauli a manicure which leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manicures and Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed Sauli had his fingernails painted at Burning Man. I don't think he's done that often, which led to this story. I forgot I wrote it....LOL

Adam knows it's not Sauli's thing. It's his thing but he's hoping Sauli will let him do it for this special occasion. It's not like he's never done it but it was early on in their relationship and after the first couple of times Sauli politely but very firmly declined to do it anymore.

"I don't feel comfortable," was all Sauli said and that was more than enough to stop Adam from pushing the subject further.

Adam stares out the back window, trying to work out how to ask him when he hears Sauli come down the steps. He quickly runs to stand in front of the counter, his back hiding the supplies.

"Did you pack everything?" Adam asks.

"Yes. I am excited!" Sauli all but squeals the last word.

He's wearing the pair of black boxers with happy faces Adam bought him when he was in Miami. He was missing Sauli like crazy and he was thinking of Sauli's smile when he saw them. He couldn't stop himself from purchasing them.

"You are lost in thought."

Adam smiles because Sauli seems to know his moods better than he does.

"I want to ask you something."

Sauli's face loses the smile when he hears the seriousness in Adam's voice.

"Ok."

"I know you don't like it but I was hoping you'd let me…" he pauses trying to find the right words.

One of the best things about Sauli is that he doesn't push or prod when Adam takes a moment to figure out what he wants to say. He waits patiently for when Adam's ready to continue.

"Can I paint your nails?" Adam finally asks.

"Whaaaa??" Sauli laughs.

Adam can feel himself blushing but he doesn't understand why. It's only nails for God's sake.

"I know you don't care for it but since we're going to Burning Man and it's an opportunity to be crazy, I thought we could have matching nails."

"Paint away." Sauli shrugs.

He takes a seat at the bar, holding his hands flat against the marble countertop. Adam grabs the stuff and stands across from him.

"Did you pack the spandex pants I bought you?" Adam asks as he files Sauli's nails. It's not like his nails need a lot. Sauli keeps them short and neat.

"Silly question."

He goes on to tell Adam about another pair of pants he found at a wild costume store he visited. They're bright blue with orange stars and Sauli assures him they are skin tight too.

"So they're like the striped ones," he chuckles after Sauli finishes describing them.

"Except the colors."

Adam shakes the bottle of gunmetal grey polish and takes the brush out. He glides it over the opening to get the excess paint off before starting on Sauli's nails.

There's something sexy about holding Sauli's fingers gently in his hand while stroking the brush over his nails. He slides his fingers up and down each new digit before painting it and moving on to the next one. It's only when he has the first two done that he notices the room is quiet.

His forefinger traces the knuckle on Sauli's middle finger before he moves his thumb down to the crease where the finger meets the hand. He gently caresses underneath before bringing them back to hold the end for his brush.

Sauli's hands are warm and a little rough. He's a man who likes to work with his hands in the dirt. The small calluses and tiny scratches speak of time spent in their garden. It's one Sauli planted shortly after he moved in. The more homesick he gets, the more he spends time in it. Lately, he's there a lot. Adam's been so busy with the new album he hasn't had a lot of time for entertaining him. Sauli said he understood but Adam doesn't like to take anything for granted, which is the reason they're going to Burning Man. He purposely left the week empty so they could have some time together, doing whatever the fuck they want.

When he has the first hand done he picks it up and blows on the nails. Even though it's only a manicure, it's his way of taking care of Sauli. If he could, he'd take him away and spend his days doing nothing but catering to his every desire.

He sees the goose bumps on Sauli's arm when he softly blows over them one last time but he doesn't dare look up at him. They're in some kind of spell that Adam doesn't want to break.

He gently puts his hand down and picks up the other one. He can hear the change in Sauli's breathing as he gently touches each finger. The air fills with sexual tension as Adam carefully paints each nail before beginning the next finger.

They hold hands all the time and Sauli's always touching him but it's not the same. He had no idea how intimate this would be. Or how erotic.

These same fingers have been buried deep inside him and yet this seems more personal. How is that possible?

He notices his ring finger is rougher at the tip than the others. Without thinking, he puts it in his mouth and gently sucks on it, trying to soften the skin.

Sauli's sharp intake of breath has Adam's eyes snapping to his. So much heat and intensity in that gaze. Adam wants to drown in it. He runs his teeth over the pad of his finger and watches Sauli's eyes dilate and his nostrils flare.

Chemistry.

That's what Sauli said to him that first night. "We have chemistry."

Almost a year later, it's still there, only it's stronger and deeper now.

He let's the finger drop out of his mouth with a pop before he picks up the next one. He'll go back to paint it when it's dry.

Adam concentrates on his task. He didn't mean for this to be the seduction scene it turned into. He only meant for them to have matching fingernails for the festival. He thought it would be cute.

It's only when he's blowing on Sauli's fingers that Sauli breaks the silence.

"Adam," he says in that elongated way of his that is usually reserved for when Adam's fucking him hard.

Adam looks up and releases his hand before walking around the bar. He spins Sauli's stool around and nips his lips. Just a quick taste.

He takes Sauli's hands and places them on the edge of the counter.

"Don't move them."

Adam keeps his eyes on Sauli's face as he reaches down to pull his cock out of the hole in the boxer shorts. Thank God he didn't put on pants.

He glides his fingers over him, relearning his shape. His fingertip traces the slight vein on the side before running around the edge of the head all while he stares into those amazing blue eyes.

Sweet Jesus, he's beautiful. His eyes are half closed and have that "please fuck me" look to them. His mouth is slightly open and his tongue keeps licking the inside rim of his lips, every once in a while darting out to lick dry lips.

Adam's finger pushes down on the slit of the head before spreading the moisture around until it's sticky and pulls at Adam's finger when he tries to remove it.

That's when leans down, his hands squeezing Sauli's thighs. He takes a minute to inhale his scent before he licks along the same places his fingers just traced. He doesn't take him fully into his mouth until he hears his name again. He doesn't tease anymore. He's done that enough. Instead he glides his mouth down his length quickly and sucks him hard, repeating the motion until he finds a rhythm.

Adam can tell it won't take long. He knows the pattern of Sauli's breathing and what it means when he starts taking quick, shallow breaths. But the dead giveaway is when he starts bucking his hips and chanting, "Right there. Don't stop. God, Adam. Oh fuck….," over and over again.

He feels the warmth on his tongue and moans around him. He tastes so fucking good - the right mixture of tangy and salt. Adam feels Sauli's body collapse back against the counter. He doesn't want to stop tasting him but his body is begging for its own release.

He stands up and quickly pushes his sweats below his balls. Before he can wrap a hand around himself, Sauli's fingers are there. He looks down and sees the freshly painted nails moving and he captures his lips, driving his tongue deep. They moan together as Sauli's hands work him. The same fingers he just traced so tenderly, work him over until he's doing his own begging.

His legs almost give out when he comes. He watches spots of white coat Sauli's abs and groans at the vision of Sauli swiping his fingers through it then sucking them off.

A few minutes later, or maybe it's seconds - Adam's not too sure, he hears Sauli's laugh and just like that a smile spreads on his face.

"Adam?"

"Yeah baby," he says as he grabs some paper towels.

"I think you should do my toes too."

Adam stops and gapes at Sauli before he starts laughing.

"Maybe you should do mine."


End file.
